Cierra los ojos y elige un destino
by smile.in.love
Summary: Tallin. Porque cerrar los ojos y escoger un país sigue siendo lo mejor para ir de vacaciones. Fic perteneciente al desafío "Vacaciones" del Foro I'm Sherlocked. Johnlock.


**CIERRA LOS OJOS Y ELIGE UN DESTINO**

**Fic perteneciente al desafío "Vacaciones".**

**Tallin. Porque cerrar los ojos y escoger un país sigue siendo lo mejor para ir de vacaciones.**

— ¿No había un lugar más frío en el planeta, Sherlock? —John, a pesar de llevar dos jerséis, una parka y un par de guantes, presentaba un tiritar de dientes poco saludable a corto plazo.

— Fue tu dedo el que lo eligió, no el mío —Sherlock disimulaba su estado de semicongelación bajo las solapas de su abrigo y sus guantes oscuros. — Y creo que en la estepa rusa hace más frío —rio.

— Borra esa sonrisa y busquemos el hotel. ¿Lo reservaste, verdad? —se hizo el silencio. — ¿Sherlock? El moreno comenzó a caminar por la primera calle que vio. — ¡Sherlock!

— Vamos, John, está empezando a llover —John se estaba pensando firmemente apuntarse a clases de yoga.

Tras varias manzanas buscando un hotel —se suponía— bajo una fina lluvia, Sherlock paró en seco.

— ¿Qué tal aquí? —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Bueno, si no se cae con nosotros dentro... —Sherlock fue a dar con, apostaría, el hotel más ruinoso de toda la ciudad. Y la lluvia acrecentó tanto en un instante que, prácticamente, les obligó a entrar en él.

— ¿Ves? No está tan mal.

— Mejor cállate, anda.

— ¿Desean alojamiento? —un hombre menudo les preguntó desde el otro lado del mostrador de recepción. ¿Ese hombre estaba ahí antes? A John le atravesó un escalofrío y Sherlock se adelantó.

— Sí, queríamos una habitación doble —hizo un gesto con el índice que sólo John vio.

— De acuerdo. ¿Pago en efectivo o con tarjeta? —el hombre no podía ser más serio y frío.

— Con tarjeta.

— Perfecto, Mr. Holmes. Que pasen buena noche —le devolvió la tarjeta y le dio la llave. ¿Llave? Pues sí que era antiguo el sitio.

— Gracias —Sherlock tomó las escaleras y John le siguió. Había un ascensor, pero no invitaba a montarse ni de lejos. Y tras subir cuatro pisos llegaron por fin a su habitación. John se sentía un poco fatigado por llevar aún las maletas, subiendo cada piso. ¿Botones? ¿Qué es eso?

— Vamos, John, hemos llegado —abrió la puerta el más alto. El mayor pasó tras él y vio las dos camas. Cerró la puerta por dentro, dejó las cosas en el suelo y se tumbó en una de ellas. Sherlock seguía de pie observando cada esquina.

— Sherlock, desconecta un poco —el moreno se dejó caer en los pies de esa misma cama.

— No tengo sueño, John —bostezó.

— Ya, sí, claro —cambió de postura y quedó tumbado boca abajo. — ¿Por qué pediste dos camas?

— Porque no confío mucho en la relación de los hoteles y las parejas del mismo sexo. Bésame. —John le besó gustoso y ambos cayeron en el más profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó, Sherlock seguía aún dormido. Desde que comenzaron a salir, parecía dormir más, o fingía dormir más. ¿Quién sabe por qué?

Intentó quitarle el abrigo, pues estaba mojado y, a este paso, acabaría con una pulmonía.

— John..., ¿tan pronto y ya tienes ganas? —dijo adormilado.

— No es eso, tonto. Quítate el abrigo o te enfriarás —decía mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones.

— Pues me calientas de nuevo —John no sabía si tomárselo como un halago o reprenderle por ser tan directo y hacerle sonrojar.

Al final pudo quitarle el dichoso abrigo.

— Vamos, date una ducha.

— Que venga la ducha a mí.

— Siempre puedo tirarte un cubo de agua por la cabeza.

— Captado —bufó.

Abrió su maleta y sacó lo que él consideraba ropa cómoda y una toalla.

— ¿Toalla?

— ¿Algún problema con ella?

— Que los hoteles ya tienen toallas.

— Hay que ser previsor, John.

Se dirigió al baño sin cerrar la puerta. ¿Para qué? — ¡Aquí no hay toalla! —gritó. ¡Genial!, pensó John.

— ¡John! ¡John! —llamó Sherlock.

— ¡Qué pasa! ¡Qué pasa! —corrió a socorrerle.

— El agua está fría —dijo desnudo sentado en la bañera.

— ¿Y para eso me llamas como si hubiese fuego?

— Sí. Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿me enjabonas la espalda? —John se quitó la ropa y se colocó tras él para enjabonarle.

— ¡Qué! ¿No era lo siguiente que me ibas a pedir? —Sherlock sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Compartimos toalla? —dijo mirando al frente, un poco helado.

— Yo incluso compartiría una manta. Estoy haciéndome cubitos —Sherlock se giró y cortó el agua. Su sonrisa no planeaba nada bueno.

— ¿Sexo en el Polo? —besó duramente su cuello, marcándolo de color rojo.

— Sherlock... —suspiró John.

Tocaron a la puerta y el moreno paró por un segundo.

— No pares —susurró en su oreja, y éste se relamió los labios.

— ¡Servicio de habitaciones! ¡Abran, por favor! —se escuchó al otro lado.

— ¿Este antro tiene servicio de habitaciones? —dudó John.

— Me da igual, lo odio —gruñó Sherlock saliendo de la bañera. — ¡Ya va, ya va!

— ¿Vas a ir desnudo? —susurró John desde la cortina de la ducha. El menor levantó su bata en el aire. ¡Se había traído su preciada bata azul! El doctor movió la cabeza y esperó tras la cortina.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Sherlock cortante abriendo la puerta.

— Siento molestarle, Mr. Holmes, pero me temo que su compañero y usted han de dejarnos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó secamente.

— Usted ya sabe porqué.

— De acuerdo. Deme una hora —y le cerró la puerta en las narices. No tardó en llegar al baño, dejar caer la bata y meterse en la bañera con John. Éste se sobresaltó cuando abrió la cortina sin decir nada y se sentó a su lado, cerrando la rejilla de paso y abriendo el grifo a tope.

— Sherlock...

El agua comenzó a subir y el detective se tumbó apoyando la espalda en el suelo de la bañera. El líquido transparente le cubría la base de las piernas dobladas, y comenzó a llegar al pecho y a la cabeza. John miraba sin saber qué hacer. El agua sobrepasó la cabeza de Sherlock y sus ojos acabados de cerrar. Subía y subía y Sherlock seguía ahí, con John catatónico a su lado. El detective no era el único que estaba aguantando la respiración. Pero, justo cuando el miedo se apoderó de él e iba a sacarlo de su locura, el moreno salió de ella como si despertara de un largo sueño, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¿Mejor?

— Sí, mucho. Pero nos echan.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Ni siquiera pregunté —mintió.

— Venguémonos —besó su mejilla. Sherlock lo miró sin entender. —Venguémonos —repitió besando su boca y sentándose sobre él, rozándole a conciencia.

— John... —pudo decir antes de seguir besándose.

— Hazlo —mordió su mentón.

— No tendrás que repetírmelo de nuevo —y lo tomó por los glúteos, lo mantuvo con una mano y, con la otra, condujo su pene hasta su entrada. John, que estaba disfrutando jugando con su nuez, ahogó un grito de placer mordiendo su clavícula.

— Todo tuyo —se escuchó sobre la piel, y Sherlock comenzó a subir y bajar el cuerpo de John con algo de esfuerzo. Cuando éste pudo posicionarse mejor, ayudó con la flexión de sus piernas, cabalgando a lomos de su corcel blanco.

— ¿Excitado? —sonrió Sherlock.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —intentó decir John sin tener que dejar de respirar. El mismo roce de su pene con el abdomen del moreno le hacía aumentar su calor interno.

— Veo que vas bien. Cambiaré a segunda —sonrió de medio lado. A John no le dio tiempo a decir nada. El ritmo se disparó y el exmilitar explotó en expresiones. Cuanto más gemía, más rápido iba Sherlock.

— ¿Quieres que pare? —dijo morboso.

— Ni se te ocurra —gruñó John antes de gemir de nuevo. Sherlock disfrutaba con el sexo como nunca hubiese imaginado. — ¡Sherlock, Sher...! —se aferró a sus hombros marcando sus dedos y se vino. Y Sherlock con él al contraer su cuerpo. John cayó sobre su cuello y él, con un suspiro, contra la pared.

— Todavía no has gritado en todo este tiempo —dijo John descansando de cara al detective.

— No soy de grito fácil —siguió recuperando las fuerzas.

— Eres un chulo.

— Y te encanta —John rio y besó su pecho. La verdad es que sí que le encantaba.

— Vamos a ducharnos un poco antes de irnos —salió de Sherlock con cuidado, levantó el tapón y abrió el grifo para que corriera el agua. Y apuntó a su compañero con el mango de la ducha. Éste se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme de frío? —se alejó del agua.

— Anda, ven que te dé calor —y le besó dulcemente mientras el agua y el jabón hicieron su efecto.

— ¿Me pasa la toalla ya el caballero? —pidió John tiritando un poco, de pie y desnudo.

— ¿Quién tenía razón, como siempre? —dijo entre risas. John tenía demasiado frío para tanta tontería y se la quitó mientras se secaba. — Toda tuya. He terminado —sonrió. El doctor lo miró con cara de "qué inaguantable eres a veces, Sherlock" y se empezó a secar.

Ya vestidos, con la maleta hecha —por John, ¿por quién más?— y abrigados, muy abrigados, salieron del hotel con un simple adiós con la mano. Corteses ante todo.

— John.

— Sí, Sherlock.

— Al final no nos hemos vengado.

— Ya. Pero, ¿no has disfrutado suficiente? —Sherlock sonrió de oreja a oreja sin decir nada, y John le acompañó.

— John, ¿quieres visitar monumentos y esas cosas?

— Preferiría comer, si no te importa —y su estómago rugió.

— De acuerdo, busquemos algo —rio Sherlock.

Estuvieron mirando restaurantes, pero todos estaban a rebosar. El menor señaló un restaurante de comida rápida. — ¿Una hamburguesa?

— No he venido a Tallin a comer hamburguesas, Sherlock —se quejó.

— De acuerdo, no te alteres. ¿Y ahí? Está casi vacío.

— ¿Por qué será? Vamos, anda, algo habrá que comer.

_"Plato del día: Menestra de verduras"_

¡Fantástico!, pensaron a la vez. A ninguno les gustaba la menestra de verduras. Sherlock era de comidas más ligeras y a John, directamente, no le gustaba. Pero algo había que comer. Suspiraron a la vez.

Ya sentados a la mesa...

— ¿Qué desean?

— ¿Hay algo más que el plato del día? —preguntó Sherlock amable como sabía fingir.

— No. Sólo menestra.

— Pues para...

— Pues dos, por favor. Y dos cervezas —miró a Sherlock para que se callara y no dijera ningún improperio.

— Perfecto. Enseguida se lo traigo.

— ¿Cerveza?

— ¿Te gusta el sabor de la menestra? —Sherlock se calló y miró la carta de comida que no tenían.

La bebida llegó antes que la comida y, para cuando ésta llegó, ya se habían bebido casi toda la jarra por la sed.

— ¿Nos pone otra, por favor? —pidió John, con una embriaguez controlable.

— Por supuesto.

— Te vas a emborrachar y luego querrás sexo salvaje —dijo Sherlock no tan controlable.

— Baja la voz y come. Ya te ha subido el alcohol porque nunca comes —y Sherlock empezó a comer o algo así porque era un buen argumento. John no tuvo otro remedio que comer también.

Cuando se acabaron el plato y las tres, sí, tres cervezas, Sherlock pagó con la tarjeta y se fueron con un _gracias_. Gracias que hablaban inglés.

— ¿Ahora sí quieres hacer turismo? —preguntó Sherlock apoyándose en la pared con una mano.

— No lo sé. Puede que cuando deje de flotar —John se apoyó en la pared de enfrente de esa pequeña calle.

— ¡Mira, turismo sentado! —señaló Sherlock a la calle principal.

— Me apunto —y fueron disimulando su embriaguez hasta él. ¡Premio al mejor disimulo!

Sentados en el bus turístico en los últimos asientos, con el techo descubierto, veían todo a su paso.

— ¿Ves, John? Demasiada gente haciendo cola —decía Sherlock de cada monumento que veía, con el brazo sobre el hombro de John.

— Vale, Sherlock, lo he pillado. Disfrutemos de las vistas —se acomodó en su cuello y divisó la ciudad. Estaban demasiado cómodos como para poder dormir.

Cuando el paseo acabó, el alcohol había bajado lo suficiente como para sentir el suelo.

— Sherlock, está anocheciendo y vuelvo a tener frío. ¿Podemos buscar un hotel del que no nos echen, por favor? —pidió John intentando calentar sus manos.

— No —contestó sin pararse.

— ¿No? ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Quieres vagar toda la noche y que yo cargue con las maletas? —paró el paso. Sherlock volvió sobre los suyos y le dio algo de su bolsillo. — ¿Qué es esto? Cruce... ¿Un crucero? —levantó la vista hacia Sherlock.

— Crucero de una semana por el Báltico. Léelo entero.

— Pero, no podemos pagar esto. ¿Podemos?

— No, pero la tarjeta de Mycroft sí —sonrió.

— ¿Por eso nos echaron del hotel? ¿Usaste su tarjeta?

— Sí. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. El barco sale en una hora —y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. John resopló y caminó hasta alcanzarlo, con maletas y todo. Sherlock tomó la suya y la cambió de brazo. Así podría enlazar los dedos de John de nuevo; y así lo hizo.

— ¿Sabes, John?

— ¿Sí?

— Reservé una suite con cama de matrimonio.

John apretó más fuerte su mano con una sonrisa. Dulce y picante, perfecto para ser agitado.

**o.o.o**

**Y este viaje acabó muy bien :D**

**¿Qué tal, les gustó?**

**¡Cuéntenme, cuéntenme ^^!**


End file.
